


Narcotics Anonymous

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-13
Updated: 2009-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even House has limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcotics Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isaytoodlepip](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=isaytoodlepip).



> For isaytoodlepip, for my [DRABBLERAMA: Road Trip Edition challenge](http://queenzulu.livejournal.com/407891.html). Thank you to thedeadparrot for the beta.

**Narcotics Anonymous**

House would rather stop breathing than listen to Wilson's lecture. He looks down into the shot that Wilson ordered for him, half-amused that Wilson's playing games to get the truth, half-resentful that Wilson can't let it go. He picks up the glass and stares Wilson down, to tell him that he's more wrong than he'll ever know.

House tosses back the alcohol in one burning gulp and walks out of the restaurant. Leaving Wilson feeling guilty is more than satisfying, even if it means sticking his fingers down his throat in the alley to clear his system. The puke is mostly acid and bile, and House's throat feels raw with every breath afterwards. So what? He can walk. He can fucking _exist_ without pussyfooting around the pain.

House isn't trying to avoid _listening_ to Wilson. He'd have to cut Wilson out of his life entirely if he didn't want to hear any more sanctimonious sermons about just how much harm he's doing--to his patients, to his friends, to himself. And House isn't the one who's willing to walk away.

Because there's no methadone for Wilson. There's no way to come down from that high without fucking killing himself, and no matter what accusations Wilson makes, that's not something House is _trying_ to do.

The lecture's just a symptom. House could tell Wilson a few better ways to show he cares, if he really means it, if House actually matters to him. But the point is--the goddamn point is--Wilson has to trust him first. What House doesn't want to hear is conditions, caution, doubt, and that's all Wilson ever gives him.

He knows he's given Wilson enough reasons not to get anywhere near him. And no matter how much Wilson protests that he'll always be there, House has seen plenty of times when he isn't. When he'll throw up his hands and give up. House had that with Stacy. He knows how hard that hurts. So he won't tell the truth, and give Wilson an excuse to be his doctor or his conscience or anything other than his friend.

He'd rather have more from Wilson than that, but no matter what Wilson says, House isn't that self-destructive. He'll take methadone, but never heroin, so Wilson's friendship is all he needs.

 

_end_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Addiction (The Methadone Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278) by [melodyunity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyunity/pseuds/melodyunity)




End file.
